Companies today are always looking for ways to improve efficiency and ensure that policies, procedures, and the like are being followed in the intended manner. However, there are very few ways to determine whether processes are being followed as intended or are being implemented as intended. Often times, the existing ways to determine how work processes are operating are lengthy, time consuming and inefficient. Further, some existing means of evaluating work processes are subjective and make comparison with processes in other lines of business, work functions, and the like difficult. Accordingly, a quick, easy-to-use, objective framework for evaluating work processes would be advantageous.